


AtlinMerrick: Wet Dream - Russian translation - Ночное семяизвержение

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Уотсон тоже экспериментирует. Разумеется, да. Почему только легендарному Шерлоку Холмсу должно доставаться все удовольствие? В основном, Джон, ну, он экспериментирует на Шерлоке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AtlinMerrick: Wet Dream - Russian translation - Ночное семяизвержение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wet Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832246) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.

Джон Уотсон тоже экспериментирует. Разумеется, да. Почему только легендарному Шерлоку Холмсу должно доставаться все удовольствие? Думайте об этом, как о гении, вдохновляющем гения. Потому что, знаете что? У Джона начинает хорошо получаться. У него на самом деле очень хорошо получается.

В основном, Джон экспериментирует на Шерлоке Холмсе. Вообще-то, Джон экспериментирует только на Шерлоке. Пока Шерлок спит. _Только_ пока Шерлок спит.

Какие именно эксперименты устраивает Джон, зависит от дюжин сложных, даже эзотерических факторов, начиная с того, какие инструменты для эксперимента есть под рукой, до погоды и – ну, ладно, ладно, _ладно._ Честно говоря, самых важных элементов три: истинное вдохновение, настроение Джона и насколько чертовски раздражающе вел себя Шерлок в тот день.

Небольшой список примеров ночных исследований доктора в прошлом включает – но никоим образом не ограничивается – следующим:

  *          Посмотреть, как долго он сможет разговаривать со своим спящим любимым. Самый длинный разговор шел более минуты, и Джон чуть не убился, пытаясь задавить смех, после того, как он вынудил Шерлока дважды прошепелявить «синяя соска».
  *          Посчитать, сколько косичек он сможет заплести Шерлоку. У него получилось тридцать восемь, но он думает, что на самом деле ответ – сорок два, потому что на затылке его любимого был еще один толстый локон, до которого он не мог достать.
  *          Попытаться изменить степень потливости Шерлока, мягко дыша на его губы. На удивление, это сработало, хотя Джон все еще не может понять, что ему делать с этой информацией.



Очевидно, большинство экспериментов проводятся не совсем в соответствии с жесткими научными стандартами и методиками, но они позволяют развлечь доброго доктора, когда ночь длинна и сон ускользает.

Как например сегодня. Легкая апатия, остаточные симптомы от приступа аллергии, и тот факт, что по телику смотреть было совершенно нечего, означали, что сегодня эксперименту – быть. И сегодня Джон собирался серьезно подойти к делу. Сегодня он собирался изменить течение снов Шерлока.

* * *

 

Иногда мир – справедливое и милосердное место. Доказательство А: Шерлок Холмс не видит снов в деталях.

Когда единственный в мире консультирующий детектив видит сны, обычно это широкие, смелые мазки кисти. Цвета яркие, слов мало, действия простые. Если он летает во сне, например, там может присутствовать ветер или пение птиц, но не будет ни деревьев, ни дорог, ни облаков, ни дождя. Сны, как оказалось, это время, когда беспокойное серое вещество Шерлока отдыхает.

Сегодня оно также будет развлекаться. О боже, да.

* * *

 

Это было однажды прошлой зимой. Шерлок вдохновил спящего Джона на интересные сны «оказав приятное воздействие». Это было так элегантно и просто, что это на самом деле сработало, у доброго доктора был взрыв изысканно странных фантазий, в основном состоявших из Шерлока, занимавшегося изысканно странными вещами, а все, что потребовалось сделать его любимому, - это играть на скрипке и сидеть нагишом у постели больного Джона.

Вдохновляясь этим примером в два часа ночи в одну дождливую среду, Джон решил, что это был вполне подходящий момент, чтобы проверить эту идею. Только он вроде как продвинется дальше в процессе эксперимента. Он подумал, что он вроде как займется любовью с Шерлоком. Пока Шерлок будет спать. Чтобы, знаете ли, вроде как посмотреть, что получится.

«Вроде как» во многом сперва выглядело как легкие поцелуи. Легкие воздушные крошечные поцелуи, которые в большей степени были дыханием, нежели прикосновением губ к коже. С нежной сосредоточенностью терпеливого человека Джон долгое время вел линию из этих призрачных поцелуев вдоль тыльной стороны кисти Шерлока, по нежной коже внутренней стороны запястья, по шрамам на сгибе локтя, и он знал, что оказывает вполне приятное воздействие, потому что дыхание его любимого замедлилось, заметно замедлилось, в то время, как частота его сердцебиения постепенно стала расти.

* * *

 

Все началось, как многие из его снов: С легчайшего оттенка цвета. Вспышка чего-то яркого, чего-то белого, чего-то темного. Во сне Шерлок дышал медленно и легко, у него было все время на свете, он ничего не делал и никуда не спешил.

Сами цвета оставались размытыми, но от них приятными жирными волнами исходило ощущение, что все Хорошо, так что Шерлок позволил этому Хорошо омывать его волнами и дать ему почувствовать себя, ну, хорошо, на долгое, долгое время.

* * *

 

Джон не обязательно представлял себе, что произойдет во время эксперимента, но у него было несколько прочных теорий.

Теория первая: скорее всего, у него встанет. Это было весьма вероятно, хотя ни в коем случае не точно. Несмотря на его солидное физическое притяжение к Шерлоку, все это было уже не ново, знаете ли. Они были вместе достаточно долго, у них было достаточно ссор, они достаточно рыгали, чесали неэлегантные места, чтобы быть в курсе того, что оба они исключительно несексуальные существа. Учитывая вышесказанное, это – Джон, медленно проводящий кончиком языка по тому месту на запястье Шерлока, где бьется пульс – вот именно это был Джон, который вел себя, как сексуальное существо.

Теория вторая: Шерлок отреагирует на знаки внимания Джона.

Теория третья: Шерлок может отреагировать любым из сотни методов. Он может проснуться в любой момент. Как дополнительный минус этой реакции, он может проснуться ворчливым. Испуганным. Возбужденным. Безразличным. Или детектив в любой момент отодвинется, отвернется, свернется калачиком, пытаясь погрузиться обратно в непотревоженный сон. Или Шерлок на самом деле может, как надеялся Джон, начать видеть сны.

* * *

 

Спустя некоторое время размытые впечатления о цветах во сне Шерлока стали сосредотачиваться в различимые оттенки вишнево-красного, невинно-белого и шелково-черного. Какое-то время больше ничего не происходило, потому что в отличие от версии в трех измерениях, сон Шерлока счастливо позволял фактам проплывать вокруг, над и мимо него неизученными.

* * *

 

Примерно в этот момент Джон решил обратиться к еще одной странице достаточно обширной книги игр Шерлока из реальной жизни.

Нежно потянув майку любимого, Джон обнажил чувствительное пространство бледного живота своего милого, а также цель данной конкретной части эксперимента: пупок Шерлока. Чуть улыбаясь, Джон начал водить пальцем вокруг и вокруг и вооооокруг его краев.

Вскоре теория первая оказалась верна. Пока кончик его пальца аккуратно кружил по сладкой мягкой плоти этого темного маленького кружка, иногда соскальзывая в центр и вроде как _загибаясь_ , будто бы в этой крошечной дырочке таилась своя крошечная простата, Джон осознал, что облизывает собственные губы, а его член выражает интерес в происходящем, потихоньку начиная шевелиться под прохладными простынями.

 

* * *

 

Примерно в этот момент лениво текущее время во сне Шерлока принялось набирать обороты, размытое становиться вполне различимым, пока спустя пару мгновений консультирующий детектив не смог наконец различить, чему же принадлежат умиротворяющие, ранее туманные, по большому счету додуманные, цвета.

Они принадлежали Джону Х. Уотсону, спасибочки, который стоял перед ним практически обнаженным, если не считать крошечной пышной белой юбочки, черных атласных туфель на каблуке и алых заколок-вишенок в волосах.

Но даже во сне Шерлок осознавал, как все это исключительно неправильно (этот костюм явно предназначался для _него_ самого), так что детектив во сне закрыл глаза, а когда открыл снова, на этот раз Джон лежал подобающе голым рядом с ним, растянувшись на кровати, и Шерлок скользил языком вокруг маленького выступающего пупка Джона, одновременно поправляя одну из ярких заколок в своих темных кудрях.

* * *

 

К подчеркнутому облегчению Джона (да, облегчение было весьма, эм, _научным,_ и, эээ, подчеркнутым), теория вторая тоже оказалась верна: Шерлок реагировал на его манипуляции, если можно было судить по легким вздохам-постанываниям.

Джон был твердо уверен, что судить по ним можно, так что Джон продолжал вроде как нежно потрахивать пальцем пупок Шерлока очень долгое время.

Настолько долгое, что у него было также время неспешно позволить другой руке забрести под простыню, обхватить пальцами свою нарастающую эрекцию и нежно начать, ммммм, правильно наверное назвать это - дрочить.

* * *

 

С легким вздохом-постаныванием Шерлок во сне позволил Джону во сне уложить себя на спину. Ему очень нравилось, когда Джон был двумя вещами одновременно – в данном случае, нежным и напористым. Всего мгновение тому назад он был застенчивым и смелым. А до того, когда они целовались, жаждущим, но спокойным.

Ему нравилось и когда Джон просто смотрел на него, как он делал сейчас, стоя на коленях на постели у его ног, рассматривая длинные ноги Шерлока и наслаждаясь видом с обоих концов. В данном случае элегантными черными шпильками с одного конца и очень глупой пышной пеной прозрачной юбочки с другого.

Что Шерлоку нравилось даже больше, намного больше, если хотите знать, - это когда Джон смотрел на него именно с таким выражением капризной похотливости. От этого взгляда ощущения молнией скользили от пупка Шерлока (как ни странно) прямо к его члену.

Даже больше – намного-намного больше – Шерлоку нравилось наблюдать, как рука Джона скользит вниз по его собственному животу и обхватывает его эрекцию, а потом начинает мягко-жестко, быстро-медленно… ласкать.

* * *

 

Кого он пытался одурачить этим? Серьезно?

Эксперимент-шмеримент, еще даже не было и половины третьего днем в среду и Шерлок еще не оставил свое последнее исследование (что-то насчет египетской пыльцы и уэнзлидейлского сыра), когда Джон понял, что он перевозбужден.

К сожалению, когда он поближе подкрался к своему любимому в кухне, у него также случилась внезапная и сильная аллергическая реакция на пыльцу, и он понял, что одно в общем имело значительное преимущество над вторым. Так что вместо того, чтобы повалить любимого на пол (ну, не на кухонный пол; вы его вообще видели? Нет? Ну, не стоит даже смотреть. Просто… не стоит.), он отправился в горячий душ (пар должен был помочь заложенным пазухам), и так долго там провел, что когда он позже наконец появился из него, он обнаружил консультирующего детектива с распростертыми руками поперек их кровати и нежно похрапывавшего.

Есть три вещи, которых Джон никогда, _никогда,_ не сделает, если только он в силах на это повлиять, а именно:

*Не разбудит спящего Шерлока. Хотя его долговязая любовь спит гораздо больше, чем позволяют ему легенды, зачастую он спит беспокойно, для него типично просыпаться посреди ночи с идеями, предположениями, теориями или настойчивыми эрекциями.

*Не откажет Шерлоку в какой бы то ни было еде. Опять же, Шерлок ест, разумеется он ест, но у него настолько прочное отсутствие реального интереса к большей части пищи, что даже если бы Джон прополз через пустыню Гоби и настолько оголодал, что был бы готов есть пыльные шторы, даже если бы он был именно _настолько_ голоден, он все равно отдал бы Шерлоку половину чего угодно на его тарелке, если бы тот хотя бы сказал: «Эй, что это там?»

*Не скажет «нет» сексу. Ну, в основном, он не скажет «нет» сексу. Не то, чтобы Шерлок был не заинтересован, потому что обычно он заинтересован, просто как и в случае с первыми двумя вещами, он может вроде как забыть про секс на время, если есть другие отвлекающие факторы – а таковым является слово из четырех букв, которое очень просто пишется: д-е-л-о.

В общем, Джон вылез из душа, и перед ним был Шерлок, начисто отключившийся и похрапывавший (Джон все забывает записать храп, по поводу которого Шерлок настаивает, что он этого не делает). Когда-нибудь, добрый доктор собирается проскакать по комнате (это, между прочим, ему очень хорошо удается), размахивая аудио-доказательствами.

 _Короче,_ вот был Джон, который чувствовал себя куда лучше, и немного проказливо, и вот был Шерлок, в отключке, и Джон заполз в постель и закрыл глаза, планируя уснуть сном праведных и честных, но спустя час он открыл их, тихо пробормотал: «Ну и ладно,» - и так мы и оказались здесь.

Это длинный вариант того, как сказать, что немного нехотя, доктор понял, что пора было попрощаться с восхитительной впадинкой Шерлока и перейти к следующей стадии эксперимента.

Все еще крепко сжимая одной рукой свой собственный твердый член, Джон очень, очень легко принялся водить кончиками пальцев по майке Шерлока, как раз над сосками своего любимого.

 

* * *

 

 

Соски, соски, соски, о _боже,_ как они были прекрасны.

Шерлок во сне был уверен, что он никогда не получал ни от чего такого удовольствия, как сейчас, когда он наслаждался, посасывая, полизывая и покусывая соски Джона. О, за исключением той части, когда он переставал сосать ровно на столько, чтобы взглянуть на Джона, внимательно за ним наблюдавшего, а потом посмотреть, как Джон водит рукой по своему члену с такой бездыханной неспешной сосредоточенностью, что впечатляла и делала Шерлока твердым, как камень, от чистого сопереживания.

Вероятно, ничьи соски не были так чувствительны, как соски Шерлока, это верно, но это не останавливало Джона во сне от постанывания каждый раз, когда детектив возвращался к отправлению своих обрядов, покусывая и посасывая, облизывая и кусая, и в целом преклоняясь перед этими крошечными розовыми бутончиками с благоговением, невероятно _оральным_ благоговением, которого они так очевидно заслуживали.

Между прочим, Шерлок быстро понял, что чем более… мммм… _по-детски_ он будет сосать (вы наверняка видели как быстро, мелко и жадно сосут младенцы; возьмите это, растяните на шесть отличных футов роста, наделите глубоким голосов и большими руками с длинными пальцами, сжимающими талию, и очевидно у вас получится простой рецепт, как возбудить бывшего армейского доктора одним простым маневром), тем сильнее у Джона встанет и тем быстрее его рука будет летать по его источающему капли члену.

Шерлок не хотел, чтобы это движение прекращалось так же сильно, как он хотел, чтобы Джон сделал _это_ – да, именно это, боже, как это было хорошо. Потрахивая ногу Джона и не прекращая сосать, Шерлок удобно устроился и рассеянно подумал, кто из них кончит первым.

* * *

 

Джон был практически уверен, что он скоро кончит. Однако, он позаботился о том, чтобы пока что этого не делать. Еще рано. Пока что еще рано.

Сперва он хотел на самом деле притвориться, что это настоящий, знаете ли, эксперимент, так что он хотел – что? Наверное, собирать данные, делать заметки (так сказать), наблюдать.

И так и он сделал. (Рука его категорически оставалась на своем месте: между его ног, обхватывая его твердый, как камень, член.)

Двигая рукой снизу вверх, вот что он видел: глаза Шерлока танцевали под веками в фазе быстрого сна; над верхней губой его любимого и на лбу появился намек на пот; грудь Шерлока поднималась и опадала от быстрого дыхания, и наконец, из гущи темных кудрей подымалась очень призывная, очень сильно текущая, очень _стоящая_ эрекция.

Ну и ладно. Миссия выполнена. Гол забит. В яблочко. Тачдаун, ну и любые другие эвфемизмы, которые придут вам в голову. Этот эксперимент, _этот эксперимент?_ Джон оценивал его как успешный, определенно успешный.

_Разве что…_

Получится ли у него? _Получится ли?_

Ну, он может попробовать. Он несомненно попробует.

И он так и сделал.

Со слегка пересохшим ртом, Джон принялся дрочить чуть быстрее и тверже, и в это же время он скользнул другой рукой под мешковатую майку Шерлока, двигаясь медленно и терпеливо, пока его пальцы не соприкоснулись с твердыми, твердыми бутонами сосков Шерлока.

Он принялся тихонько потирать и пощипывать их и так же тихо постанывать.

* * *

 

Джон во сне стонал, и это было музыкой для ушей Шерлока. _Тебе нравится,_ подумал он, захватывая сперва один, потом второй сосок Джона зубами. _Мне тоже нравится._

И это было правдой. Не только ощущение плотных маленьких бутончиков во рту, но то, как грудь Джона поднималась и опадала, то, как тело Джона колыхалось под ним, когда он мастурбировал, то, какие ощущения вызывало его трение о твердое бедро Джона, то –

_Да, да, да!_

* * *

 

С неровным, задыхающимся стоном, Джон напряг ноги и стал кончать, почти нежно царапая ногтями одной руки грудь Шерлока.

* * *

 

С неровным, задыхающимся стоном, Шерлок во сне ощутил, как Джон начал кончать между ними. Прикусив один сосок, который был в ту секунду у него во рту, он сжал собственные бедра вокруг бедра Джона и, яростно дергаясь, присоединился к нему.

* * *

 

Когда последние нотки оргазма закончили в нем звучать, Джон посмотрел вниз как раз в тот момент, как бедра Шерлока начали медленно покачиваться, а его член извергся теплой, молочной аркой на живот Джона. Наблюдение за тем, как это происходило, казалось, заняло столько времени, что Джону показалось, что он спит, и все, что он мог сделать – учитывая конечно, что снова встать у него не могло, это было технически невозможно – это тихо вздохнуть.

\- О. Оооо. _Ооооооооооо._

И Джону не показалось. Тело Шерлока счастливо катилось по волнам этого оргазма очень, очень долгое время, он кончил с таким глубоким, вкусным удовлетворением, что вполне вероятно его сердце на мгновение остановилось, а все его кости растаяли.

Наконец, ощущение поблекло – и Джон видел, как это произошло, потому что с пристальным вниманием и восторгом следил, как член Шерлока продолжает извергать постепенно ослабевающие струи на его живот – Шерлок во сне, Джон во сне и их кровать во сне бледнели, укладываясь в тот крошечный уголок, где они жили в обычно гиперактивном подсознании детектива.

И пока Джон сражался с разрывавшими его на части желаниями – вытереться или оставить сперму Шерлока у себя на животе (а он очень этого хотел, потому что…. он понятия не имел почему, но именно этого он на самом деле хотел) – его любимый все решил за него.

С последним легким постаныванием-вздохом, Шерлок прижал подбородок к груди, свернулся клубочком в тепле Джона, и принялся, очевидно, видеть сон о покупке пары новых шпилек и заколок для волос.

На этот раз, ммм, может быть, темно-синих?

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам интересно, чудесную AtlinMerrick можно найти на [Tumblr](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com) и [LiveJournal](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/). Спасибо ей еще раз за ее волшебные истории! Надеюсь, мой перевод их достоин.


End file.
